The three Uchiha brothers
by ChaosBestFriend
Summary: Sasuke has returned back to Konoha on his good will and Itachi is happy that everything is settled this way. It all looks perfect...


Chapter one

Sasuke is walking down the dark alleyways, not looking back at the girl behind him. The girl with the light pink hair desperately tries to reach for him, but it's futile. Sasuke has no hear, he is not allowed to have a heart. He has to accept this life unless it would just prove troublesome in the future.

He enters the room, taking out all the memories he had with the girl. The girl is so close that he could hear her footsteps thumping louder and louder, but the door to the room is closing slowly. He looks at her before it completely shuts, "Sasuke!" she screams, with dark rings under her eyes. She must have kept looking continuously for days.

There is another person in the room, well not a person, but a thing. He slithers towards Sasuke, wrapping his long snake-like hands on his shoulders, "You'll have to cut down all ties if you want full power…" The snake-like figure said, and for some reason, Sasuke felt angry hearing his words.

He looks back to argue, but see's the man looking depressed and the act of this man is just an act of sympathy, "Orochimaru…" Sasuke whispers, looking at his mentors saddened face. Orochimaru notices this too so he completely fixes it in a matter of minutes.

"Look, Sasuke…" they could both hear the poundings behind the door, but Orochimaru felt the need to talk to him, "If you want to be the strongest Shinobi in the world. You would have to cut down all ties to the world. It is human nature and it is only natural." He explains, turning his back towards Sasuke and walking to the lever.

That lever is the lever to open the door, but what in the world could the serpent be thinking. Orochimaru rests his cold fingers on the metallic lever, looking up to the sky as if he was wishing himself a silent prayer, "But…" he said, choking the words out, "If you want to be happy…" the lever he is holding on is being pulled down and the door is opening, "You keep those ties strong…" almost immediately Sasuke is embraced by his friends and his so called 'evil' mentor slithers away, leaving one last sentence in the wind.

"Tell Tsunade that I said hi…"

Sakura hugs Sasuke tightly, crying all over his body and Naruto soon follows, "Sasuke…" he spoke, walking to his two best friends and joining in, "Sasuke, are you alright, did Orochimaru do anything to you?"

Sasuke's speechless. He thought that snake is just a snake. He thought his heart withered long ago, but it's actually still beating inside him. It was the first time in his life, he saw him smile. Sasuke's lips are slightly parted amazed as the immense amount of people enters inside the room.

The whole gang is here including people he never met, "Guys…" Sasuke said, a hint of satisfaction in his voice as he embraces both Naruto and Sakura, "Guys, I'm back…" he understood Orochimaru and he never thought he would actually learn something from him. He looks at the hole where Orochimaru crawled into and grins, "Thank you…" he wasn't only saying it to his mentor, but also to everyone in the room, "Thank you very much…"

The whole village is happy to have Sasuke back. He was part of the Akatsuki, but it seems he really changed. The ninja is very talented too and since Konoha is currently housing the top powerhouse shinobi's. The other villages have little to say.

There was a slight argument with the cloud village, but that soon died down after Sasuke publicly apologizes to them. He bowed down in front of both villages, showing every outmost respect towards the cloud village and they had no choice but to accept his apology.

* * *

Itachi is looking at his little brother apologizing in front of everybody and smiles. He had found his way and eventually never needed his help. He was surprise that Orochimaru suddenly disappears from the Akatsuki and figures that Sasuke killed him.

That wasn't the case though, they actually have sufficient evidence that there was no conflict between the two of them, so the case was eventually settled, "Good job little brother…" Itachi whispers, and then another figure appears in the shade, "Yes…" he speaks aside of Itachi, "Good job…little brother…" Itachi quickly moves back and draws his long katana, "You!" he shouts, moving into a more hostile position.

The man in the shade just smiles and speaks in a disrespectful tone. "He's my brother too Itachi. Just because I never had the chance to hang out with the both of you doesn't mean I never like either of you." Itachi just grunts and sheathes his katana away. He knows the power of the third Uchiha. His power was the trump card for the Uchiha invasion when the clan was going strong.

He was considered as an abomination still and was forced to be locked up inside a cell for most of his life. Itachi thought of killing him, but he was still his older brother and he could not blame him for something that he was born with.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I saw everyone doing interactive novels so I figured I'll give it a try.**

**1.****Who do you want Sasuke to end up with?**

**a. Sakura, herp derp.**

**b. No one.**

**c. Ino, beacause SakuraXNaru 4 lyfe**

**d. Hinata…we had to give her to somebody!**

**2.****Who should the third Uchiha be? (Make up a name or use an existing character in Naruto)**

**Okay that will be all for now. Maybe later I'll give more options.**


End file.
